the pastthe presentthe future
by JraganCz
Summary: Trunks must confront his sad past to deal with the present and make it to the future. I rated this story PG-13 for now, but things could change, Muhahaha! Read and review, BTW its a T/P!!!
1. the beginning

The young boy stood there in the shadows of the sleeping trees. They were cast by the almost full moon that beat down over the boy. It was good that it was not full for a tail still danced innocently behind him. The boy was not lost. He was not stuck to that spot. He was just thinking, meditating about his future. He was trying to find who he was to become. He searched his emotions and explored the stars looking for signs. The winds howled and whipped around the branches of the trees. The wind ruffled his hair and pulled at his clothes yet he still remained unaffected. He didn't find what he searched for though. This saddened him for he was young and foolish believing that perhaps he was just there, his life unimportant and without meaning. He had nobody to tell him this wasn't true. He was alone, always alone….  
  
He was used to it though, it's the way he liked it. He was clear of distraction and foolish ideas of lust, love, & friendship weak thoughts, girly thoughts. This is how he had been taught or rather how he had observed from his father for he, as most boys are, was just like his father. His father may not have been the best example for him to follow but he was all that he had. His face changed a little bit into a frustrated yet sad look of desperation.  
  
His father had always been to busy to really train him…actually his father had been to selfish and to out of the real world to even learn his son's name. He always refered to Trunks, this was the boys name, as boy. Trunks liked his mother she had been so strong even though she was helpless against much of the world…. A tear streamed down the boy's face as the memory, that haunting memory, engulfed him once more. 


	2. tears

It had only been 3 months it seemed like an eternity though. That night he had been star gazing again much as he was doing now when he heard sounds of screams or arguing rather being carried to him by the cool night breeze. He realized it was coming from the direction of his house and descided to go take a closer look. He figured his mother was bickering at his father again, he drifted through the air to his house entering through his room's open window. He then lowered his power to keep his father from feeling his presence (jeese trunks do this often) and crept through the halls of his house till he arrived at the kitchen door. He peaked through the crack in the door revealing his mother who appeared quite fightened.  
  
This surprised him since she was normally to bossy over his dad to get scared. His father then walked into sight and Trunks gasped, his dad looked awful. He was creeping around like a drunkin earth man. Trunks knew he couldn't have been drunk though, it would take barrols of beer to get a saiyin drunk. Trunks heart began to beat harder as nervous fear came over him.  
  
Trunks was right. His father wasn't drunk he was going more or less insane. The long contemplations and immposible training sessions that his father forced himself through; were to much even for his great power. He was ruining the best of his life over his own selfishnish, his own stupid pride.  
  
Bulma was pleading with him to calm down it didn't help though, if anything it made things worse.  
  
"Don't you tell me what to do you fucking bitch," Vegeta screamed though his speech was slured and messy, "I'm tired of your bossy sass woman" A ball of light then appeared in his hand bringing the room into white light. He raised it up and pointed it directly at Bulma…  
  
"Noooooooooo!!!" Trunks screamed his heart beating savagley. Tears leaked from those deep blue eyes as he dashed from behind the door. His lavender hair turned gold at the tips as his power came like lightning surging through his body. His eyes turned to a tough green as gold surged down the rest of his hair. He was only eigt bt his power grew more fierce than his father's had ever been as his fear and anger grew. It was to late though, Vegeta had released the deadly force of the energy wave and Bulma lay cold on the ground.  
  
Trunks was stunned. He just stood there, he couldn't move, he couldn't talk, all he could do was cry. He knew it was weak of him he knew he should do something, but he didn't, tears just leaked as he stood helpless. He became weak from all the strong emotions that were powering through him and fell to his knees. He brought his mother to his lap begging her to come back, but even though he was young he still knew it was not possible. Even though his tears, with the pure love that they held inside them dropped over her, this wasn't a disney movie, it didn't help.  
  
Time slowed as it always does on your hardest moments. The world around him had become silent to his ears. He could only hear the far away sounds of words begging for life that flooded from his mouth as tears did from his eyes. He could only feel the wild beating of his heart and the weight of his mother in his arms. The smell of pain hung like a cloud over top of him. He could taste the sweet sweat that covered his body as he moistened his lips and he could see himself reflecting in his mothers staring eyes.  
  
The room remained the same as if time had not only slowed but stopped till a bang broke the silence. The clatter knocked Trunks out of his trance and the reality of the sad room became clear. The clatter had been his father, weak from confusion, collapsing on the floor. Trunks did not hate his father for it was not he who had done this it was the stupid ambition and pride of a saiyan that flowed through his father's blood, but he knew he could never forgive him. Feeling he could no longer just sit there Trunks gently rested his mother to the floor and got up. Normally standing is a task that takes little effort, but Trunks struggled to stand as the weight of his problems held him down. He descided to write a note to his grandfather then leave. He was young and scared he didn't know how foolish it was to run away from his problems. He didn't realize how scared his grandparents would be when they found their daughter dead and Trunks gone. All Trunks knew was that he could stay here no longer. That is how his knew life began. 


	3. goodbye

The tear that was hanging on Trunks' cheek finally fell. The silence of the late night was so strong that even the songs of the trees and the winds had seised. It was so intense that he could here his tear journey to the earth then combine with rich forest ground. The young child suddenley felt the exhaustion of his memories come over him and he fell to the comforting ground in a deep sleep.  
  
*^~^~^~^~**~^~^~^~^*  
  
Three months before Trunks fell into that deep sleep his grandparents had just gotten home from a movie and descided to check up on Bulma. When they entered the house they found themselves looking at Bulma laying cold on the floor. Vegeta had left already. Bulma's parents screamed but they were inaudible their voices were stuck in their throats from the intense surprise and soorrow that came over them in a single instant. They comforted eachother as they cried then remembered Trunks. They started searching for him but intead found his note. His grandpa picked it up and read it to himself.  
  
"Oh my" was all that Trunks's grandfather said as he weakly dropped the not to the ground. Curious his wife picked it up and burst into tears all over again. The note was smothered with Trunks' tears making the words hard to read, but not immposible  
  
Grandma and Grandpa, Daddy went crazy like he was drunk and he killed mom. I'm so sorry its all my fault I sould've stopped him sooner, but don't worry I'm leaving and you'll never have to see me again. Bye  
  
"oh that stupid boy," She said with tears as she finished. The way she said it wasn't hatefull, It was sad at Trunks' stupidity in thinking he had to leave, in thinking it was his fault. The worried grandparents along with friends and family searched for him, but it was of no use. They never found Vegeta either. They finally just gave them up as dead, it was hard, but there was nothing else they could do. 


End file.
